


"Fuck," and other legendary quotes by John Egbert

by stridertit



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirk Strider and Dave's Bro Are the Same Person, Does this count as enthusiastic consent? mayb, M/M, Spanking, Student John, Teacher Bro, Teacher-Student Relationship, mlm john gives me serotonin hello
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stridertit/pseuds/stridertit
Summary: His hands are everywhere at once, your ass, your hips, your thighs, your cock. You are smothered by him and God, he’s driving you insane. He hums against your skin, sending jolts of electricity down your spine, kissing and sucking and biting at you, your collarbone, your neck. You are lost in the ever expanding sea of him and you want to drown.Or, John fucks his teacher and is immediately thrown into chaos.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/John Egbert
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	"Fuck," and other legendary quotes by John Egbert

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter gamers: @stridertit  
> im gay and have a need for these boys they are all i ever talk abt help
> 
> also against my better judgement i am not outlining this fic bc i cant be bothered but i Do have some ideas so its gonna be messy

His hands are everywhere at once, your ass, your hips, your thighs, your cock. You are smothered by him and _God_ , he’s driving you insane. He hums against your skin, sending jolts of electricity down your spine, kissing and sucking and biting at you, your collarbone, your neck. You are lost in the ever expanding sea of him and you want to _drown._

He leans over you, one hand trailing lower, fingers gripping your cock, thumbing over the slit. You hiss as he plays with your length. 

“Fuck,” You gasp. He chuckles, kissing you again. You can't see his eyes but you know they're roaming over you, taking you in.

“More,” You breathe out. He obliges you. Rubs your cocks together, pumps the both of you in his hand. He ruts against you and you can't seem to stop grunting and gasping, moaning for him as he takes you apart.

...

You wake with a name on your lips and cum staining your boxers.

“Bro,” You say, still bleary from sleep. And then you shoot right up, shock settling in after the post-orgasm wears off.

_Fuck. I just came to. . ._

You don't ever finish that thought, your dad's yelling incessant. Are you late? _Fuck!_

Your dad is there as you race down the stairs.

“John, I hear you've been failing your recent tests,” He starts off as if you're still 13 but you don't let him finish his sentence as you're out of the door.

“I'm gonna be _late_ , dad! Love you! Bye!”

You're out of the door within seconds, bolting to school as if your life depends on it. Well, maybe it does depend on getting a job and stuff, but whatever, that's not important!

“Egbert,” He says, when you enter his class. His voice is stoic, cold. _God_. You just want him to—

_No, no horny thoughts during class. Especially not about him._

It was supposed to stay as some dumb crush that you'd get over within a day of realising that he's completely and utterly off-limits. He's your teacher. He's Dave's _brother._

... You didn't get over it.

It's been. . . ever since you were put into his class, your throat went dry as you saw him, you grew jittery, you wanted him to shove his cock down your throat and have his way with you—wow, one of these is unlike the others. He just has this dumb _effect_ on you and you can't shake it.

“Hey!” He grunts, bringing you back into the present, away from thoughts of how hot he is and how he's really funny and even kind when he wants to be. _Not now,_ you chide yourself. “God, Egbert, if you're going to show up late to my lesson, at least listen to me when I'm speaking to you. See me after the day ends and _sit down._ ”

The barked order is enough to make you jump to your seat, sliding next to Dave. His face is set into a frown.

“Egbert.” He starts and suddenly you're realising how similar they are.( _They're different,_ your mind tells you, _one plagues your thoughts day and night and the other is your best friend and_ his brother _who you absolutely cannot ruin your relationship with._ )

“Why the fuck were you late?” He asks. Your mind, ever so helpful, reminds you not to tell him you were busy having a wet dream about his brother. “You _know_ how much I hate dealin’ with my Bro, especially first period.”

“Language, _Strider_.” Bro grits out, as if only to remind the class that Dave's legal guardian is sitting at his own fucking desk.

“Are you gonna tell my dad?” Dave challenges. Bro sits up, leaning forward, voice ice-like.

“Thought you were too old for strifes, little man. Anyway, bro, I'll be home late, so don't wait up.” The threat is immediately overshadowed by his fake cheery tone in his last sentence.

“Do you not think you could have told me that like a normal person?” Dave rolls his eyes. 

Bro snorts, points to his shades, hat and then his gloves, and you think you see the moment that Dave realises he's been out Stridered. By his brother. Oof.

“Ugh!” Dave groans, turning to you. “Egbert, do you _see_ what I have to deal with?”

You laugh a little, patting his back. 

“At least you don't have detention with the guy,” You say. He laughs in response. 

“Yeah, you're right.” He shrugs.

“Egbert, Strider. Work.” Bro shouts and you startle. 

He's looking directly at you—you think so, anyway, it's hard to tell with the shades—and he grins.

God. God, God, _Gooood._

You are absolutely fucked. You are so absolutely utterly and truly _fucked._

Your stomach does flips and you flush as you look at him. You return to your work, scribbling down your notes distractedly.

The day could not be over quick enough. You're about to go home, when—

“Goin’ somewhere, boy?” 

You'd recognise that voice, the shadow cast on you, the posture of it, anywhere. 

You turn.

“Sorry, sir.” You say, feeling small. He grins.

“Kidding,” Bro says, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. You smile. “But you do really have to come back to my class.”

He pauses.

“You're not getting off unpunished.”

The amount of _possible_ double meanings in that sentence has you doing quick mental fucking math. 

“Yes sir,” You reply as you round the corner and turn back into his classroom.

He pulls out some papers and your heart drops. He wasn't flirting with you! He's your _teacher_ and he's Dave's _brother_ and he values his relationship with him!

You're actually fucked up, you realise.

“You’ve been failin’ my class,” He murmurs, looking at the papers. “You need to work on managing your distractions, boy.” 

The way he says _boy_ has your dick stirring. 

“I know, sir. I just—”

“Don't give me excuses.” Bro snaps. “I've a good mind to bend you over and—”

“Please,” You moan out.

Oh my. Oh my fucking. You did _not_ just. You. . .

“ _John_.”

Desperate to change the subject, you scramble for words.

“I'm surprised you know my name,” You say. He smirks.

“Think of you when I jerk off,” He admits, low, heavy. 

You don't surge forward fast enough.

Suddenly you're in his lap, mouth fastened to his and _nothing_ could pull you away. You're putty in his hands, you're melting against him as he kisses you with the passion of a wildfire. He bites at your lips and you gasp, and his tongue is practically down your throat, and it's so _good_ and—

He pulls back. You whine.

“John, wait. Do you want this?” He says.

You blink. Once, twice.

“I just whined when you pulled away, Bro. I want you to do what you want to me. If I need to stop, I'll say, just f— _uck— _”__

__You don't get to finish that sentence. He growls and slams you into his desk, leaning over you. Bro grins, predatory._ _

__“What I want, huh?” He says. You're sure if you nod any harder that your head will fall off. “I want you to scream for me, boy. I want you to tell the whole world that you're a dirty whore for me. I want to pound you into a fuckin’ mattress and make you _sob_. But first. . .” He pauses as you flush and then pats his legs. “Still gotta punish you.”_ _

__You whimper as he maneuvers you over his legs, ass in the air. He pulls down your pants, exposing your bare ass. Your cock throbs and you try and rut against his thigh but it's useless as he holds you down._ _

__“So pretty, boy.” He comments. You thank him._ _

__He says, simply. “Count. Out loud. And face forward.” You nod._ _

__The first hit is a dull pain against your upper thigh, and you groan._ _

__“One,” You murmur. He slams his hand against it next and you gasp, trying to hold in your noise. “T-two.” He shifts a little._ _

__The next cheek is given the same treatment. “Three! _Fuck_! Four. . .” You breath hitches as he gives you your sixth and seventh and then your eighth and ninth and by the tenth you're sobbing out, gripping his legs like a vice._ _

__“Good boy,” He says and you almost nut right there. You moan, the hesitance gone from you in this state._ _

__“Hey.” He says. “Talk to me.”_ _

__“Good. . . Want your cock,” You hiccup, your sobs having left you slightly fucking delirious._ _

__“C’mere.” He says and you're on his lap again. He grinds up into you and you gasp. “So fuckin’ hot,” He groans against your lips. You're gasping and whining and moaning and you're _desperate_ to have him touch you, to have him fuck you til you can't think of anything else but him. _ _

__“You alright there, boy? Can we keep going?”_ _

__Your voice settles as you calm down a bit._ _

__“Fuck— _yeah,_ make me cry for you, sir, fuck me, _fuck me please._ ” _ _

__He's grinding into you, his large cock straining against his pants. You groan as your lengths brush past each other._ _

__He shifts again, rumbles through a drawer with the hand that isn't holding you up. As he pulls out a bottle of lube, you wonder how he hasn't been caught with a bottle of fucking _lube_ in his desk-drawer._ _

__You don't have the time to dwell on it. He's pressing a finger around your taint, teasing._ _

__“Please,” You mumble. “Sir, please.”_ _

__And then his finger is inside of you and you are falling _apart_ just for him._ _

__“Fuck,” He sighs contentedly, listening to you as you moan like a whore on top of him. “So good baby boy.”_ _

__You gasp at the pet name and then his fingers brush against _just_ the right spot and— _fuck_ , you really want him to ruin you, to give to you and then take and take and _take.__ _

__He seems to want the same thing, lining up his dick with your hole._ _

__His dick is. Is that. . .?_ _

__“You're pierced?” You ask. He halts for a second, then nods._ _

__“Pretty,” You comment absent-mindedly. He grins. Your hand travels down to touch the piercings and he hisses, groaning something filthy._ _

__“God, John, you keep teasing me like this and I won't hold back.”_ _

__“I want you to fuck my throat,” You say, barely registering what you've said. He moans as you say the words as if he agrees with you, then suddenly changes his mind._ _

__“Baby, we can do that _another time_ if you're down for it, but I _need_ to stick my cock inside of you. Need to fuck you _good_ and _hard_ and _proper_.”_ _

__You're in no place to argue. He just said there's a possibility of _another time_ that you get to fuck him. _ _

__“Then what are you waiting for?” You breathe out. He repositions you against the desk, moves to kiss at your neck, your collarbone, your shoulders. He bites and sucks and leaves purpling bruises on every inch of skin. None of it is left unmarked._ _

__And then he pushes inside of you._ _

__The sound you make is unholy, _unhuman_. He snarls, bites the skin of your shoulder and you moan loudly, crying out. From your mouth spills out a litany of _Bro, Bro, Bro_ and he practically eats it up, hips pistoning in and out, in and out._ _

__His hips snap forward so hard and rough and _good_ and you suddenly feel like you're floating and maybe the rest of the world isn't real and maybe it's just you and him and the sounds of skin on skin and sex._ _

__“Bro!” You're practically screaming, moving to try and muffle yourself, but he grabs your hands and pulls them behind your back, leaving you unable to do anything but cry for him._ _

__“Wasn't jokin’ when I said the whole world needs to know,” He growls into your ear. He's hitting your prostate dead on and the pleasure is too much and so are his grunts and groans and _him—__ _

__You've never seen stars when you've came before, but Bro is giving you a new experience._ _

__You realise you're shaking as you settle back into your surroundings and he's holding you gently, speaking to you softly._ _

__“Bro?” You say. Your voice sounds weak. “What are you doing?”_ _

__He's wiping at you—you realise he's clearing away cum from your ass, rubbing something into it too. You hiss as your senses come back—it _hurts_ —and he kisses you. _ _

__“Taking care of you,” He replies._ _

__“You did so well,” He says. “So, so good for me, angel. Tell me, you good enough to go home? Don't want your Dad worrying and all that.”_ _

__You stand on two legs. You've stopped shaking. He helps you dress and kisses you on the nose, once._ _

__“I'll walk you home, John.” He says and you don't try and protest. He doesn't hold your hand or anything—you don't expect him to—but he's there and that's enough._ _

__You reach your house far too quickly, and you turn to say bye but he's gone._ _

__

__

__You're filled with glee for the rest of the day._ _


End file.
